I Double Dare You
by Kei Tree
Summary: Ch 5last ch! is up! The beautiful city of Tokyo lies in ruins... Read on to learn how a blind date and 4 little words destroyed a city... 'I double dare you'. AmiZoicite Please Review!
1. A what?!

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon, drat, and am not using these   
characters with permission from their creator Naoko Takeuchi. Please   
don't sue a little ol' fanfic write like me, after all there's tons of   
other people who do this also, sue them, j/k =). Neway enjoy the   
show, this is a humorous fic so be warned! Email, *please* email, me at   
inspiredthoughts@hotmail.com Oh... my editor told me it was time to   
see if the fanfic writer can fly by herself so any grammar boo boos   
are all mine..=)  
  
Rated PG-13 for some language, nothing graphic.  
  
Teaser: The beautiful city of Tokyo lies in ruins. Ami says its   
Lita and Nephrite's fault, they maintain that its Zoicite's fault   
and Zoicite says that... Well to form your own opinions read on to   
learn how a blind date and four little words destroyed a city.   
'I double dare you...'   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*I Double Dare You~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The red sun shone bleakly on what was left of Tokyo.   
Buildings smoldered as they quietly burned while all once proud sky   
scrappers fell crookedly into the still streets. The dust choked wind   
swirled around the demolished city as residents emerged from their   
homes. It should probably be noted that they were blue, bright blue,   
a truly startling shade that caught the eye. The small groups warily   
walked among the rubble. A stray dog ran by, making them all jump in   
fear, and yes the dog was blue too.   
  
A girl, barely a woman watched the activity that went on below   
her on a picturesque hill that overlooked the decimated city. She sat   
in the emerald tipped grass, her knee length school skirt tucked under   
graceful legs as she typed on a small computer that was balanced   
precariously on her lap. As the wind reached her it fluffed strands   
of soft azure hair gently. She was beautiful, with huge sapphire eyes   
that held unknown depths and stunning features. The only mar at all   
was the pout that tugged at her full pink lips.  
  
Ami typed furiously, determined to write down yesterdays   
events while they were still fresh in her mind. Finally finishing she   
glanced at Tokyo and sighed, exasperated, before turning her attention   
back to the screen. 'The guys are going to kill me...' she thought to   
herself as she scrolled back up to the top of the screen. She quietly   
began to read her story to herself to make sure it was accurate, not   
that anyone would ever believe it, but it was more for her own sanity   
since she really didn't believe it herself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~'My Blind Date'~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I, Ami Mizuno, would like it thoroughly documented and noted   
that this is not my fault. The events which occurred over the last two   
days are too fantastic to contribute to one person. Actually now that I   
think about it its Lita fault. Blame her. After all she's the one   
who set me up with that *man* on a blind date and Nephrite's the one who   
told him about... never mind readers, I digress. We'll come to that part   
soon enough and by then you will all agree that it really is Lita's   
fault, Nephrite's, and maybe Zoicite's also.   
  
He started it, I told him not to but did that insufferable   
man listen, no! He didn't listen to one single thing I said which is   
why the entire city is now rubble and its residents are blue. Opps, I   
got off topic again. I have the tendency to do that when I'm angry   
and most people are angry after accidentally destroying a city. Wait,   
after Lita and Nephrite accidentally made me destroy the city, yeah   
that's right.  
  
Okay it all started like this...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter One~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was running late, I believe that some of Ser-chan was   
rubbing off on me, and was desperate to get to computer class, yes the   
Albert Einstein school for geeks (face it people I'm a geek). It had   
started ten minutes ago and I hadn't even realized it because my watch   
had stopped. This was just not my day... Taking my eyes from the   
sidewalk in front of me I glared balefully down at the Sailor Mercury   
watch. 'Bet Sailor Moon watches don't stop...' I thought hatefully   
as I continued my high-speed dash. Only to be stopped dead in my tracks,   
almost literally here folks, as I smacked forehead first into a broad   
chest.   
  
With a wail that would have done Serena proud I landed with a   
sound 'thunk' on my rear. And looked up into the handsome face of the   
one person I would have given every point of my considerable IQ if he   
would vanish off the face of the earth and go back to the Negaverse   
where he belonged.  
  
"Why Ami-chan, what a pleasant surprise! Have you shrunk or   
is it just me?" Finding my voice I spat out a comeback, something   
that I could never do and yet this oh so annoying man always had the   
effect of bringing every negative comment I could muster to the   
surface.   
  
"Don't you dare call me Ami-chan you, you terrible man. And   
if I seem smaller its only because your ego is inflating your head to   
the size of a float!" Zoicite flushed as he glared at me, sculptured   
lips forming a severe frown. By Mercury how I hated him.  
  
"Watch it," he said softly, his voice dripping with venomous   
promise. I clambered angrily to my feet, drawing my tattered shreds   
of dignity around me (I didn't say I was turning into Serena, okay   
people?!).   
  
"If you'll excuse me..." at this I put in several soft   
mutterings that if he had actually heard might have got me blasted to   
the Negaverse, "I have class and because of you I'm late." His   
piercing green eyes narrowed as he bowed mockingly to me.  
  
"It's my pleasure to assist you in any way possible."   
Brushing past him I marched on by but as soon as I rounded the corner   
I took off at a run. Did I mention did fact that I wasn't quite   
around the corner when I started running? Did I also mention that   
Zoicite's haughty laughter followed me all the rest of the way to   
school? Did I also mention how much I hate that arrogant man?  
  
Sitting at my desk I absently chewed at the end of my eraser   
as I half way concentrated on what my teacher was saying. I didn't   
feel like listening, I was already ten chapters ahead of what we were   
discussing in class and this was suppose to be difficult material for   
me mind you. Instead I finished the extra work I had been given   
because of my tardiness after my teacher came to from fainting.   
Apparently it had done something to her frail heart when I had come in   
late. After all, it *had* broken one of the laws of nature...  
  
Sighing I rested my head in my arms. Damn him. Damn him and   
his little friends too. 'Great Ami,' I thought sarcastically to   
myself... 'you can't even be original in your own head!' If only he   
wasn't so, so proud! I didn't hold it against him that he was an ex   
villain. It didn't bother me in the least that he had tried to kill   
my friends and I on numerous occasions. But that he took the whole   
I'm mightier than thou attitude royally pissed me off and as I rule I   
don't get pissed off.  
  
It didn't help that we were supposedly lovers, gag, in the   
past. It helped less that the other three generals had paired off in   
the here and now with the other scouts. Like there hadn't been   
pressure enough before they had met their old 'true loves'. How could   
my past Princess self like, let alone love that monstrosity?  
  
I mentally ticked off his bad points to myself... 'Pig-headed,   
vain, egotistical, presumptuous, overbearing, insolent, and all around   
jerk.' Okay, okay he's a hottie also, I'll admit it, but it doesn't   
change one thing. Now if he even thought about making up a nickname   
for me like Darien did for Serena I'd definitely go postal. Moaning I   
buried my head in my arms.   
  
It had been a lot easier before Pluto had decided that the   
generals needed to be reborn after our fight with Beryl. Yup, two   
weeks and three days ago we had all died. Then we had been reborn   
and Luna had performed her Luna Mind Meld on us, not because there   
were monsters but because she couldn't stand limiting her conversation   
to Artemis. One week, two days, glancing at my watch and cursing   
before looking at the classroom clock, four hours, and ten minutes ago   
Pluto had sent the generals back to be reborn along with their basic   
memories. The two groups of four had been reintroduced by Pluto on   
one of her rare visits to the time stream and my life had quickly gone   
to pot as my friends remembered tidbits of their former lives with the  
generals and started to play tonsil hockey.  
  
Now I don't deny them their chance at happiness, hell I want   
it too, but not with Zoicite, not if the galaxies themselves   
threatened to rain down meteors and comets and debris. Not if the   
very earth beneath us parted and the fires of the molten center of the   
earth burst forth. Not if... well just not ever.  
  
'Thunk'  
  
Looking up through the cloud of chalk dust I could barely make   
out my teacher, a dark scowl across her features, as her foot tapped   
impatiently. Sighing I touched my forehead and sure enough there was   
a chalk outline of an eraser on it. That part of my body was   
certainly taking a beating today...  
  
"Miss Minuzo we do not sleep in class, is that understood."   
With downcast eyes I murmured something appropriately submissive. My   
teacher's eyes filled with huge tears as she sat at her desk and   
proceeded to break down.  
  
All the class could make out over her sobs was something about   
how sad it was to see a good student turn bad. Sighing gustily once   
more I let my forehead smack onto the desk. I figured one more   
beating wouldn't hurt it and as I sat there in the small cramped class   
full of geeks, chalk dust, and one hysterical teacher on Friday   
afternoon I couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault. 'My   
life...'  
  
As I trudged out of class near dusk I heard my name being   
frantically called by a familiar voice. Slowly turning around I   
managed a small smile at Lita who was in the process of trying to   
cross the busy street to reach me, as if I'd run away as soon as I saw   
her. My smile slipped to one of suspicion.  
  
Lita weaved in and out through the whizzing cars. An   
occasional scream followed by an ear splitting screech floated through   
the breeze as a car would stop inches from her. Finally reaching my   
side she didn't say anything for a minute as she bent over, panting   
heavily. Finally Lita stood straight and grinned eyes glinting in   
what I later knew to be pure evil. This was going to be one of her   
bright ideas and Mercury only knew what countries would fall if her   
plans were actually put into motion.   
  
"Guess what Ami, I have the greatest new! I got you a blind   
date for Saturday night, tomorrow!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay ya'll you might notice that I've taken liberties   
with character's personalities. Ami is a little more vocal than her   
normal quiet self but hay, it livens things up quite a bit!LOL Um this   
is a humorous fic, or is trying to be one, and not really reality   
based. This will probably be a few chapters long, not really sure yet,   
and is just sorta a break from my usual routine. Hope ya'll like.   
Email and let me know! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Happy Hippo's Pizza Palace

Disclaimer: Me no come up with these charcaters. Me come up with   
story. You take story me hit on head with big, heavy, blunt object   
that later will simply be known as 'the club' also used to protect   
cars from theft. Hehe... Hay peeps, here's chapter two, enjoy!   
Email, email, email at inspiredthoughts@hotmail.com  
  
Rated PG-13 for some pretty mild language... Oh and only Ami and   
Zoicite are in first person, everyone else is in third.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Two~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
... "Guess what Ami, I have the greatest news! I got you a   
blind date for Saturday night, tomorrow!"  
  
'Thunk'  
  
I came too flat on my pretty little backside, man this looks   
familiar, and screamed as I saw a face leaning over me. Lita eeked   
and jumped back, giving me room to sit up, as I rubbed the back of my   
head. I was really getting hit hard today... Lita bent down and   
offered a hand. I warily took it and allowed her to yank me to my   
wobbily feet.  
  
"Did I just hear you say...?" I trailed off, unsure. Smiling   
gleefully she nodded happily.  
  
"You betcha! Isn't it great?!" Frowning I did some quick   
mental calculations.  
  
"Lita, do you know the odds against a blind date working out?"   
  
"Ammmiiiiii," she wailed. "Its time you get a social life and   
that my little bookworm friend means you need to date! Lita says!!"   
I rolled my sapphire eyes expressively and sighed, thoroughly   
determined to wriggle out of this one.  
  
"I do date. Greg..." Lita snorted derisively.   
  
"The only dating you two do is study dates. Its on Saturday   
night Ami, come on! You're fifteen, you've already died so you got   
that over with, now start living! Please, just this one little date   
and I swear if it doesn't go well I'll never set you up again, scout   
promise." My eyes narrowed.  
  
"What about the others?" Lita smiled sheepishly and ducked her   
head a bit, scuffing one sandled toe on the concrete.   
  
"Weeeelllll..." she drew out slowly. "Okay. This one, little   
wittle blind date and I promise that none of us will bug you about   
dating any more." I ran a hand through my short blue hair considering   
the whole new world of options... To date without the constant urging   
of my friends when and if I was ever ready, in exchange for one night   
of torture and pain... I could handle that. Little did I know that   
it would have been better if I couldn't have handled it, better for us   
all.  
  
"Fine," I muttered, eyes low. "One blind date tomorrow   
night." Squealing Lita threw her arms around me, gushing with   
happiness.   
  
"Oh Ami you won't regret it, I promise! I'll pick you up at   
six and we'll meet him at the Moon And Stars Café, you know the one   
downtown that's really fancy..." Sighing I shrugged my friend off of   
me.   
  
"All right, all right." Lita beamed brightly. "Oh! We're   
having an all girl party at the temple, you in?" I shook my head   
regretfully, it was rare that just the girls got together anymore.   
  
"I'm sorry Lita but I promised my mother I'd get home and cook   
dinner since she has an extra long shift tonight at the hospital.   
Next time definitely." Lita's grin faded a little and she gave me   
another hug in sympathy.   
  
"Sokay. I'll tell the girls you couldn't make it. See ya at   
six girlfriend, tomorrow!" Sighing at her renewed gusto I nodded and   
waved her off. Feeling sorry for myself as I trudged home the rest of   
the way I was just getting really immersed in self-pity when I became  
aware of a car. A blue car. A blue car that was following me down   
the street.   
  
Closing me eyes briefly I turned slowly, dreading the sight I   
instinctively knew I would see. Sure enough, good ol' fate decided I   
needed to be tortured once more for there in the driver's seat sat   
Zoicite, smirk plastered permanently to his uppity features. Uppity   
features that I have no few fantasies about squashing (you'll   
understand in a minute folks).   
  
"Ami-chan!" he called in a singsong voice as he leaned out his   
window. Counting to ten slowly I opened my mouth and shut it. I   
counted to twenty and opened it, nope still nothing civil to say, and   
counted to thirty, nope still nothing civil. What the hay, it didn't   
really matter.  
  
"What is it you miserable baka?! And how many times must I   
tell you its Ami, not Ami-chan, that's what my friends call me." A   
brief flash of hurt flickered across his emerald eyes before he   
shrugged.   
  
"You just looked a little hot and I wondered if you'd like   
some water." Eyeing him like a mouse eyes a cat I studied his face.   
Nothing to tell me what he was thinking. Damn he was good. Dare I   
let myself feel, gulp, guilty for insulting him? I was thirsty. I   
edged forward several small steps to the curb, watching him all the   
while.  
  
"I am a little hot..." I finally muttered, still suspicious.   
Zoicite grinned merrily.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that!" he crowed as he pulled out a   
water gun that rivaled a bazooka out from his car and aimed it at me.   
I had one brief moment to screech my indignation before I was   
drenched in freezing cold water from head to toe. Still spluttering   
in outrage Zoicite blew a kiss to me.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're adorable when you're mad?" he   
called as he reved his engine and sped off.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're a horrible little troll who has   
the nasty business cornered?" I screamed out and waved my fists in   
fury. Pedestrians stopped and stared openly at me as I pumped my arms   
in the air at nothing and vented my anger, wrathful image somewhat   
distorted by the fact that I soaked and shivering. Throwing my ruined   
backpack over one shoulder I continued home muttering choice words the   
whole time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita skipped the whole way to Rei's, stopping to clear up one   
little detail, well not little, more like a five seven with long   
blonde hair detail. Dialing the number to the penthouse the four   
generals shared she bit a nail nervously. The phone rang once, twice,   
and finally a puffing man answered the phone.  
  
"*Gasp, gasp* Hello? *Pant, pant* Anyone there?"   
  
"Umm, Nephrite?" She heard the distinct sound of the receiver   
being covered with a hand and some loud 'shhhes'.  
  
"Lita, darling! How are you my little pink rose bud?"   
Blushing at the name her pretty smile slipped to a frown as screams   
came over the line, followed by loud bangings.   
  
"What's going on over there?" she asked suspiciously.   
  
"One second darling, need to get the boys in line." His voice   
was muted by his hand again as he screamed.  
  
"Will you guys keep it down! How hard can it be to clean the   
bathroom?" Outraged shouts met his remarks.  
  
"Well if Mr. High and Mighty Commander would kindly go get his   
own paper towels and leave my roll alone..."  
  
"Well if Mr. Malibu Surf Boy would stop knocking things over   
like the Mr. Clean bottle and the liquid soap and..." Lita giggled.  
  
"Having trouble?" she asked sweetly. A gusty sigh met her   
comment.  
  
"Yes, in the Silver Millennium servants cleaned our rooms and   
we haven't quite gotten the knack down yet..." A distant crash sounded   
from where she assumed the bathroom in question was and she heard some   
words that almost resembled cursing? Deciding she really didn't want   
to know she moved on to business.  
  
"Is Zoicite home?" a long moment of silence.  
  
"No, he took his car out, said he had to water the weeds or   
some cryptic comment like that. Jadeite thinks he just wanted out of   
cleaning so they're saving him the toilet." Chuckling at the image   
Lita shook her head.  
  
"Well did you ask him about the blind date."  
  
"Umm... well not yet..."  
  
"Nephrite!" she scolded. "Opps one sec," Lita muttered as the   
operator came on.  
  
"Please deposit additional funds." Fishing through her   
pockets she pulled out a shiny new quarter and shoved it in the slot.  
  
"Okay like I was saying would you do it all ready?! I got Ami   
to agree to it but its not going to be much of a date if only half the   
party is there."   
  
"Sure thing rose bud... Hay stop stuffing those in that, its   
only going to make the flooding worse!! Jadeite call the plumber... I   
don't care if it costs an arm and a leg we need a functioning bathroom!   
How should I know why the cleaner is eating through the tile in the   
shower?! What am I, a rocket scientist?... Same to you buddy!!"   
Breathing hard he came back on the line as Lita stifled laughter.  
  
"Its tomorrow at six thirty right? At the whatchamacallit...   
oh yeah the Moon and Stars Café right rose bud?"   
  
"Yes," Lita answered, trying to keep her voice from betraying   
her amusement, after all she had to allow her man some pride. "I'm   
picking Ami up at six and we'll meet you guys there, just make sure   
Zoicite comes, I don't care what it takes, they're too perfect for   
each other not to give it a chance. Do you think they'll be too mad?"  
she asked in a smaller voice.   
  
"Maybe, at least until they realize what a pair they make and   
then they'll be so busy making moon eyes they won't care that we set   
them up. Lita, sweetie I really gotta go before they destroy the   
penthouse."  
  
"Okay pookie," she cooed into the phone.  
  
"*Bleep, bleep, bleep* it Kunzite! Hitting Jadeite over the   
head with the plunger is not going to unplug the sink... Yeah I know   
its fun but now is not the time and place!" Leaving him still   
bellowing at his friends Lita hung up, shaking her head helplessly and   
went the rest of the way to Rei's. The girls were going to flip when   
they found out that she and Nephrite had set up Ami and Zoicite on a   
'blind date'. Mina was going to be jealous that she didn't think of   
it, Serena hysterical with laughter, Rei ecstatic, and Ami   
their voice of reason not there. Which meant that chaos was going to   
rule. Grinning ear to ear she began skipping again. After all it   
wasn't everyday one of her plans worked out, evidenced by the fact   
that the world was still in one piece, for now.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next night I stood looking in front of my mirror,   
extremely grateful for the fact that my mother was working a late   
shift again tonight so she wouldn't be home to ask questions since I   
didn't really want to admit to myself that I had let myself get   
talked into this, let alone admitting it to my near perfect mother. I   
was wearing black slacks, blind dates do not qualify as sufficient   
reason to throw a dress on, and one of my favorite tops, a sky blue   
long sleeved boat neck shirt with darker blue embroidered flowers   
twining all over the fabric. Part of my short hair was held back   
with a matching sky blue clip and I had grudgingly put silver earrings   
and a silver necklace, complete with Mercury symbol charm, on.  
  
Glaring balefully at the laundry hamper which held my still   
damp clothes in them I took a moment to feverishly curse Zoicite when   
the door bell rang. Grabbing a light jacket, a burningly,   
embarrassingly, yellow jacket with pink, yes pink, hearts and purple,   
don't ask, puppies on it, complete with huge tear filled eyes.   
'Sometimes even grandmothers cross the line,' I though with forced   
resignation, forced because my mother had refused to buy me another   
jacket and my old ones were too small. When I had pleaded for   
something, anything but that mother had leveled me with a cold stare   
and said one word, 'College.'   
  
I paused for a second, drawing in a deep breath. I was going   
on a date, a real date, and I might even have fun, and if I didn't one   
night of pain promised me a lifetime of freedom. I could do this, I   
had to do this...  
  
Opening the door I was caught totally off guard by the pizza   
guy. "Yo, got a delivery here for apartment number 699. It'll be ten   
bucks lady." Staring speechless at him I managed an answer, sorta.  
  
"Huh?" The guy scratched the hair sticking out from   
underneath his ridiculously tacky hat, sporting the emblem of a hippo   
and dancing pepperonis, aka The Happy Hippo's Pizza Palace.   
  
"Huh?" he answered, just as articulate as I was.   
  
"Um I didn't order a pizza." The guy's face took a quizzical   
look, quickly replaced by that of anger.  
  
"Look lady, you ordered a pizza and you'll pay for a pizza."   
Feeling a headache coming on I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.   
This was going to be a long evening.  
  
"No I didn't," I said as firmly, yet as politely as I could.  
  
"Yes you did," he replied stubbornly.  
  
"Okay, let's look at this logically. If I had ordered a pizza   
wouldn't I have remembered?" The guy shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me, you ordered the pizza." Feeling my irritation   
mounting I came up with an answer that was sure to stun him (insert   
sarcasm here).  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" I attempted to slam the door shut but was stopped   
by the pizza box which conveniently was wedged between the door and   
frame in order to keep me from closing it, I had the feeling that this   
happened a lot. Sighing, I winced as great globs of greasy cheese and   
sauce dripped with small 'smacking' noises onto the carpet, the white   
carpet...  
  
Waving a small slip of paper in my face he began the argument   
again, "Listen lady, this piece of paper says apartment 699 and this   
is apartment 699 and you're going to pay me ten bucks or I'll wait out   
here all night!" Glaring daggers now I snatched the paper from his   
protesting grasp and turned it over.  
  
"Try apartment 669 dude, kay?" realization, followed by a   
sheepish, good-natured grin spread across his pimpled features.  
  
"Cool. Thanks lady!" With a wave he yanked the thoroughly   
smashed pizza from the door and trotted off. 'Well that was anti   
climatic...'  
  
Author's Notes: Hay peoples! Thanx for reading. I'm not sure what's   
scarrier, than I'm actually writing this story or enjoying it...hehe.   
Email or review and let me know whatcha think, is this thing actually   
earning a few chuckles or just beyond wierd?! LOL Till next time, have   
a great week!   
  
http://www.geocities.com/keitree 


	3. Identities Revealed!

Disclaimer: Hay guys, what's up? LOL... Anyway here's chapter three,   
enjoy, and afterwards email/review!!!! Oh yeah, I am not the original   
creator of these characters though the story line is all my own and I   
am not making any profit off of my stories, blah, blah, blah, yeah   
that should do it! hehe   
  
Rated PG-13 for some mild language...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Three~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I hopped up and down, trying to keep warm in the cool night's   
breeze. 'This jacket is not only hideous it isn't even helping to   
ward off the cold!' I thought balefully as I drew it closed and   
pointedly ignored the strange looks I was getting. After all it was a   
pretty fancy restaurant and it wasn't even day a girl showed up in a   
yellow jacket covered with pink hearts and purple puppies.  
  
"Lita, I thought we had reservations," I said acidly to my   
friend as we stood outside the packed café.  
  
"We do, only they're under Nephrite's name and this bumbling   
fool won't let us in!" I winced and tried to avoid the hate filled   
glare of the employee stationed at the door who was only allowed to   
let people with reservations in.  
  
"Look buddy," Lita said heatedly, her voice rising with anger,   
"We're part of his party. Please let us in, now..." The last was said   
with a good bit of steel in the word and I cringed and sighed as the   
man frowned and motioned no.  
  
"I'm sorry miss," but the rules are you can't come in until   
the one who made the reservations arrives..." Lita, already red,   
turned several shades darker and I began to wish myself invisible.   
Once you got her going you could rarely stop her and I didn't   
particularly revel in public humiliation. She drew a deep breath and   
I could almost see the foul words lining eagerly up in her mind, each   
more biting than the last.  
  
"Look you nerdy, dorky, excuse for a parasite, its cold and I   
want in now otherwise I'm going to cut off your..." A cheerful hello   
momentarily paused her tirade and I thanked who ever was up there for   
the small respite. Nephrite hugged the now smiling Lita and I tried   
not to laugh at the employee's very relieved expression. Apparently I   
wasn't the only one who disliked scenes.  
  
"Hello pookie," my friend cooed in a sugared voice and I   
winced again. This was going to be a looonnnng evening. "Where's umm   
our friend, Ami's date sweetie?" Nephrite laughed good naturedly at   
Lita's stern look.  
  
"Don't worry rose bud," he said brightly as he kissed her.   
"He's parking his car, said he didn't trust the valet." Lita grinned   
and turned to me.   
  
"See Ami," she said earnestly. "He must have a really nice   
car if he won't trust the valet..." I made an appropriate noise of   
semi agreement and sighed inwardly. Great, just what I need, a man   
more interested in his car than his blind date. Lot's of fun   
guaranteed there all right! 'Honey, would you mind walking home, I'm   
afraid you might get dirt on my car's floor mats...Thanks!!' I   
snorted and caught Nephrite's eyes. He gave me an encouraging look   
before we all went into the restaurant.   
  
"Don't worry Ami-chan, he's really a great guy, you just have   
to give him a chance..." I frowned at his words as my mind began to work   
overtime. Something was up here, I thought as I studied Lita's covert   
glances which she shot my way every few seconds and Nephrite's oh so   
positive words. They obviously thought that I wouldn't like this man   
but had decided that it was still setting us up on a blind date...  
  
Oh no, what if the blind date wasn't Lita's full plan, what if   
there was some diabolically evil thing that I was missing? I tried   
not to wail but steeled myself as a waiter led us to our cozy booth in   
the back of the restaurant. I could get through this, I would!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed as he walked towards the restaurant entrance. How   
had Nephrite talked me into this blind date? What on earth poscessed   
me to accept his absurd attempts of matchmaking? Oh yeah, he had   
agreed to clean the toilet if I went on this date. It wasn't fair! I   
would have helped clean but Ami was just getting out of class and I   
had the bright idea to go say hello, armed with a water gun that   
rivaled a bazooka. It had been worth it though... She had been   
furious. I chuckled to myself before sighing again and slinging my   
dark blue sports jacket over one broad shoulder as I reached the   
entrance.   
  
"I'm part of Nephrite's party," I told the doorman. The man   
blanched and muttered darkly before shuffling and opening the door for   
me. I frowned a little at his rude display but shrugged it off and   
went on in after he pointed out the general direction of the table.   
  
I strode past other tables and ignored the appreciative looks   
I got from their respective females though I couldn't help preening a   
little and tossing some blonde hair over my shoulder with my jacket.   
I only hoped that my 'date' wasn't too bad. Hell as long as it was a   
woman I didn't care but with Nephrite and Lita at the root of it all I   
had my doubts.  
  
As I drew nearer I could see Nephrite facing me with Lita next   
to him. My date's back was to me and she was significantly shorter   
than the other two so all I could see over the booth were waves of   
sapphire colored hair. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after   
all... Blue was deifinately my favorite color, which probably helped   
explain my fascination with little Ami, and even if her face was   
horrendous I could always fix my eyes on her hair.   
  
Comforted by the thought I put more confidence in my step and   
strolled the rest of the way there. Nephrite saw me, nudged Lita, and   
waved enthusiastically to me. I nodded cooly to show that I saw them   
and broke my control enough that I bit my lip as my blind date turned   
around slowly face me...  
  
The first thing I saw were aqua eyes, clear and lovely and   
breathtaking. Slowly I registered a furrowed brow, pert lips, and   
blushing cheeks... All of the features were terribly familiar, in   
fact they looked remarkably like Ami's... Ami... They were Ami's...   
Nephrite had set me up with Ami...   
  
"Oh my god, not him!!!"  
  
I was going to kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After I screeched out my acute dismay I felt tears rise up in   
my eyes. I whirled, furious, to face Lita and her crestfallen man.   
"I hate you both!" I yelled, for once in my life oblivious to the   
scene I was making of myself. "I hate you, how dare you set me up   
with that, that thing?!" Zoicite, not to be outdone, stalked up until   
he was standing beside me, outrage contorting his own features.  
  
"Where do you get off setting me up with this childish little   
brat?!" Furious I twisted to glare at him.  
  
"Brat? Look who's talking you wretched creature. You   
wouldn't even let the valet park your precious car you vain peacock!"   
At that, if anything, he became more enraged.  
  
"Peacock am I? Well at least I have some sense of fashion."   
With that savagely said he picked up my horrible jacket and began to   
wave it in the air, taunting me, while Nephrite and Lita watched on   
helplessly. I looked at him for a full second, shocked by the much   
more biting than normal mockery we shared. The tears, those stupid   
baby tears, welled up even more in my eyes until I couldn't contain   
them and abruptly burst out sobbing.   
  
I shoved aside the momentarily surprised Zoicite and ran   
blindly to where I thought the lady's restroom was, only slightly   
aware of Lita who vaulted over the table, skirt and all, to follow me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared at the retreating Ami, dumbfounded. In all the   
teasing we had exchanged I had never once see her cry, never. All I   
ever saw was a stern, forbidding demeanor. Cold and unyielding she   
stared me down with her dispassionate icy gaze. This total display of   
very female emotion unnerved me, even more so than I already was.  
  
I slid into the seat she had just vacated and stared at the   
table, purplexed and totally oblivious to Nephrite's scowl. "She   
cried... She never cries. Why did she have to go and cry and ruin my   
fun. Now I feel bad for her, the Ice Princess! Go figure..."   
Nephrite snorted and leaned forward into my line of sight.  
  
"If you gave her half a chance you'd be crazy for her. Heck   
if we didn't have our lovlies the rest of the generals would be asking   
her out in an instant and you know it. She just got the short end of   
the stick because she got stuck with you." I felt shame flush my   
cheeks and then absurd anger.  
  
"Crazy, for her? Never! Give me curves, give me flat, give   
me tall, give me short, give me smart, give me dumb but not Ami!!"   
Nephrite studied me with his intense eyes, mouth pursed in   
exasperation before asking.  
  
"Why the stars not? She's smart and pretty and has enough   
brains for the two of you,"  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Quiet... Like I was saying she's perfect, she even has blue   
hair. Ye gods man, how much more do you want?" I slumped down in the   
bench, glaring holes through the table top moodily.   
  
"So what? She also has an attitude, I've never even seen her   
smile, not once! She's a spoiled snot. Her mother makes tons of   
money, she's always had everything she's ever wanted. Spoiled, let me   
spell it out for you... s-p-o-i-l-e-d!!" Nephrite gave a snort of   
disbelief.  
  
"Attitude huh? Look who's calling the kettle brat. As for   
smiling perhaps if you wouldn't harass her then she might look at you   
with something other than a healthy dose of disgust. And for your   
information Mr. Armani she's five times as unspoiled as you. You're   
just jealous because she has looks and brains, a juggling feat which   
you haven't quite mastered yet." I sniffed.  
  
"Well I definitely have the looks so I guess you're implying   
that I don't have brains?" Nephrite grinned, a slow sardonic smile   
that curdled my stomach.  
  
"Who ever said you had to have at least one?" It was hard,   
but I resisted the urge to hit him, barely.   
  
"Waiter!" I barked, furious, "get us a round of drinks, some   
strong ones."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I banged my head against the plastic stall yet again, almost   
an hour after the horrid scene with Zoicite. "Ami, please come out,   
please." I growled under my breath and refused to budge from my spot   
inside one of the bathroom stalls in the Moon and Stars Café.   
  
"No. I am not going back out there to face that son of a   
baka. I don't like him and I will not spend any more time than   
nesscary in his presence." I heard Lita sigh and then grow quiet.   
Curious I peeked through the crack between the door and the plastic   
wall. Lita was frowning, staring at the door thoughtfully. I   
blanched. Lita was thinking, oh Mercury I was in for it now. She   
smiled and I swear she looked like the cheshire cat. I groaned and   
steeled myself.  
  
"Come one Ami, give it half an hour. Please, pretty please.   
Otherwise, otherwise we can't keep our little bargain. One blind date   
in exchange for us totally butting out of your love life and any real   
date has to last at least a half an hour. I swear if you don't go out   
there now I'll, I'll set you up with that guy at the library who   
stalks you! I'll tell him you confided in your deep abiding love for   
him..."   
  
I swallowed and put a horrified hand to my mouth as I pictured   
the creepy guy who worked at the library and followed me around,   
trying to talk physics. He smelled like rotting fish and looked   
little better. I slowly reached for the bolt and paused, slender   
fingers hovering uncertainly before I relunctantly unbolted the stall.   
I swung the door open and came face to face with an estatic Lita.  
  
"I'm never forgiving you," I muttered darkly as she squealed   
and began to drag me back to the pit of no return.  
  
"I know," she responded brightly, beaming. 'Never, never,   
never,' I thought stubbornly as I allowed myself to be propelled back   
to the table of torture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at Nephrite through bleary eyes. 'I think I had one   
too many drinks,' I thought to myself, okay I had two, but I don't   
handle acholhol well. Okay I never drink, I hate it, but I felt   
rotten. Geeze, I had made a poor kid cry. Okay so she wasn't much   
younger than me. And she was cute but she was such a pill also!  
  
"Ya know what?" I asked in a slightly slurred voice. "I   
really like Ami but she's so cold... You guys have it easy... She   
talks with you and laughs and jokes but ya know what I get? A wall, a   
wall of ice. Give me a way to break through and presto, I'll have her   
eating out of my hand in a millisecond." Nephrite slumped further in   
the booth as he watched me through eyes only slightly less dazed than   
my own. He looked up at the last and grinned before grimacing and   
reaching for a pitcher of cold water that the waiter had brought back   
fifteen minutes ago.   
  
"Wanna know how to break through that wall?" Curiosity   
peaked I leaned forward and attempted to put my glass on the table.   
An abrupt shattering startled us both and I frowned. I could have   
sworn that the table was over there a minute ago, guess I was wrong.  
  
"Ya mean a weakness, a chink in that invincible armor? Do   
tell..." Nephrite smiled, eyes glinting. He leaned forward as well   
before whispering the treasured secret in my ear.  
  
"Double dare her, she can't resist it." I sat there, letting   
it process for a moment before shaking my head, confused. It didn't   
add up, any way I looked at it.  
  
"Double dare her?" I asked, perplexed. Nephrite nodded   
vigorously.  
  
"She can't say no to a double dare. Lita made me swear not to   
tell but she simply can't resist one. Kind of like you now that I   
think about it. Lita even said one time that Ami went outside in her   
nightgown on the roof in the middle of winter and sang 'You Make me   
Feel Like a Beautiful Woman' to a stalk of celery." I rocked back as   
my fuzzy mind took in all the possibilities before smiling.   
Recognizing my look of extreme satisfaction Nephrite cocked his head   
and reconsidered what he had just told me.  
  
"Oh no... I did a bad thing didn't I?" Not bothering to   
answer I sat back and rubbed my hands briskly together. This was   
certainly getting interesting. We both looked up as the two girls   
returned. My grin, if anything, grew as I saw Ami approaching.  
  
"Ami-chan," I called out in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I   
double dare you..."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So how was it? It gets good after this...I think...  
LOL... Everyone have a good day!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/keitree  
inspiredthoughts@hotmail.com 


	4. The fun begins...

Disclaimer: Hay peeps! Glad to hear you guys are enjoying this   
little story so far! Thinking this is going to be a five parter,   
though I still need to think up a way for them to destroy the city and   
make it blue... I swear I dig myself into the biggest holes...LOL   
Neway the main characters are not my creation but since I am making no   
profit whatsoever please, pretty please, don't hurt me. *bats   
eyelashes* I think I'm learning from Ami...hehe Oh and want more   
stories?, email me at inspiredthoughts@hotmail.com or review!  
  
Rated PG-13 for some mild language...promise nothing graphic...   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter Four~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I turned absolutely white as the words spilled from his oh so   
obnoxious mouth. "I double dare you.." I turned from Lita to Nephrite   
wildly.   
  
"Oh Mercury don't tell me you told him... Lita, Nephrite?"   
Lita met her eyes with a gaze of bewilderment but Nephrite looked   
away, shamed.  
  
"I double dare you to have a contest of sorts with me..." My   
eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.  
  
"What kind of contest?" I asked slowly, haltingly, not able to   
help myself. Damn curiosity.  
  
Zoicite's smirk grew as he regarded with me with eyes I had   
always thought too frank. Some people at least try to hide their bad   
traits. He didn't care, vanity, arrogance, hell, even insanity, all   
laid bare for the world to see.  
  
"A contest of wills; a double dare contest. We each double   
dare the other and each must be grander, better than the last. The   
first to give up or fail looses and must..." he paused as he thought   
for a long moment, "must be the other's slave for a week." I shook my   
head annoyed.  
  
"That is so cliché! We're suppose to be the smart ones in   
this series, can't we think of something a tad more original?"   
Zoicite chewed his lip, thoughtful before perking up.  
  
"It's not totally cliché! It's only over used in Serena/   
Darien fics. Not enough people write about us for anything to be   
cliché." I thought over his reasoning for a moment before finding it   
reasonably sound. I held out one hand over Lita and Nephrite's glups   
of fear.  
  
"Deal." He shook my hand but stopped.  
  
"Wanna spit on it?" I wrinkled my nose.  
  
"No."   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I stood in front of the pond glaring daggers at Zoicite. "Its   
cold," I said darkly as he chuckled evilly and folded arms across his   
broad chest, his normal smirk shining through in all its terrifying   
glory.   
  
"I doubled dared you... Don't tell me you're backing out now,   
on bet one?" I pursed my lips and frowned even more as Lita and   
Nephrite tried to talk reason into us.  
  
"Come on guys," Lita said in a pleading voice. "Please just   
drop this thing, this is insane..." Nephrite picked up where his girl   
left off. He looked the star lit sky and squinted before turning to   
us.  
  
"I read great consequences. You must leave this terrible path   
before it is too late." I looked to Zoicite. He raised one eyebrow   
in silent query and I read all I needed to know in his arrogant,   
knowing gaze. He didn't believe I would do it. He didn't think I   
would even try to match him in a contest of guts and wills. He don't   
know me very well, do he? Without another word I threw off my   
wretched coat, my shoes, and took off my jewelry before turning and   
diving into the bitterly cold lake.   
  
I tried to ignore the icy water that weighed down my graceful   
limbs as I used broad, powerful strokes to cut through the small waves   
in the mostly still waters. It took me several minutes to reach the   
island in the middle of the lake. I rose, dripping, and sighed before   
moving to finish my task.   
  
I tip toed to the middle of the island, no more than a few   
yards across, and crouched, ready to spring. With a war cry I   
launched myself at the sleeping ducks. Yes, I, Ami, am now chasing   
ducks. It took me several misses before I finally caught one of the   
dratted creatures. It squacked indignantly and I knew just how it   
felt. But I had been challenged and had accepted...  
  
Trying to ignore the flapping wings that were beating my face   
purple I staggered the few steps back to the shore and plunged in.   
Going back took twice as long as the first trip for two reasons, one   
the duck just wasn't coroperating and two, since ducks float rather   
well I couldn't swim very well at all because half of me kept sinking   
and my torso where I held the duck kept bobbing upwards. Two words   
describe the horrendous experience, Not fun. Actually two other words   
describe my feelings, Damn Zoicite.  
  
I finally made it back to where Lita was shaking her head,   
Nephrite was trying for all his life not to laugh and Zoicite, Zoicite   
was literally rolling on the ground, suit and all, as he held his   
sides helplessly. I frowned severely and tried to put my fists on my   
hips but I forgot I still held the duck and it screeched and renewed   
its efforts to throttle me. That did it. It took me all of two   
seconds to decide my course of action.  
  
"Oh Zoicite," I crooned. "Is it not my turn to come up with a   
double dare." I had to wait several minutes for the laughter to   
subside before I got an answer. He finally uncurled from his ball of   
mirth, tears running down his cheeks, still shaking with silent   
laughter. He held up his arms, chuckling.  
  
"Fine Ice Princess. What weak dare are you going to come up   
to beat that? Huh?" My sweet smile darkened a bit but brightened   
immediately.  
  
"Wellll" I drew out as I poked at the dirt with one dripping   
toe, biting my lower lip, the perfect picture of a little pure angel,   
"all I can come up with my poor little mind is that since I caught the   
duck its only proper for you to kiss it." There was dead silence for   
all of thirty seconds before Nephrite broke out in a loud braying   
laughter and Lita snickered. Zoicite's head shot up, eyes wide.   
  
"Kiss?" he asked, faltering. "The duck? Kiss?!?" I pouted   
innocently, oh Mercury I love this girly girl act, held out the   
horrible, smelly, wet creature, and batted my long dark eyelashes.   
  
"But Zoicite," I asked, my voice the perfect tone of   
bewilderment, "How can you be backing out on your first dare?" I'll   
give him credit; that's all it took. With his face a mask of distaste   
he stepped forward and took the thing from me, and holding it as far   
away as he could closed his eyes, puckered his lips that females the   
world over sighed at, and smooched the foul fowl right on its beak.   
  
It lasted a few heart beats but that was all that it took for   
me to dive for the camera I had in my purse, flip the cap off, and   
take a beauty of a picture. As the stunning flash went off Zoicite   
dropped the duck and turned to me, spluttering with rage.  
  
"What did you do?" he screamed as our friends giggled. I put   
a finger to my lip, adopted another look of complete dimwittedness,   
and widened my huge blue eyes, darn I'm getting good at this.  
  
"You never said that we couldn't take pictures, did you? And   
I so wanted one to remember this precious, intimate moment." If his   
gaze was a dagger I would be sliced, diced, and skewered.   
  
"Next dare," he growled, eyebrows drawn into a line of stormy   
fury.  
  
*******************************************************************   
  
I looked at the brightly painted building, decorated with   
gaudy signs and banners. "No way," I stated flatly. "I am so not   
going in there." Zoicite took my elbow and steered me steadily   
towards the entrance, terribly proud of himself.   
  
"Oh come on Ami... Just for an hour then it closes." I   
hissed.  
  
"You know how many crazies come to these things?" I asked,   
voice rising in panic. "And they... they... they just butcher   
science. Butcher it! They have no ground in reality and I don't   
wanna!" The last wail actually made him stop and stare at me in   
amazement.  
  
"Did I just hear the Ice Princess whine? Like a baby? The   
proud queen of maturity herself?!" I flushed and wrenched my elbow   
away.  
  
"I'm going home," I said bitingly. "Lita and Nephrite left an   
hour ago after I made you go in the Pet Store and pretend you're a   
parrot. They said they were embarassed to be our friends. If they   
left so can I." Zoicite looked at me, a triumphant smile twitching at   
the corner of his lips before saying one word.  
  
"Wussie." I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Did he just say?'  
  
"What?" I asked, eyes wide in disbelief. He leaned forward   
until his face was inches from mine.  
  
"Wussie," he taunted again. My azure gaze narrowed   
dangerously.   
  
"That's it, let's go." I grabbed his hand and quite literally   
dragged him into the Sci-Fi/ Fantasy convention.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
We walked out an hour later, Zoicite grinning from ear to ear   
and me scowling. My arms were folded across my chest and I had the   
serious urge to hurt something, or someone.  
  
"Come on Ami-chan, it wasn't that bad, was it?" My scowl   
darkened. It had been worse than bad, it had been a nightmare, and   
not only had I been forced to go to that... that... that mockery of   
science my dare for Zoicite had backfired spectacularly. Alien Women   
from Mercury... How was I suppose to know that they were um... put it   
this way, they made Baywatch girls look plain. Nuff said.   
  
"You really should have gotten in the pictures Ami," he   
chattered on, not noticing or ignoring my anger. "Those Alien Women   
of Mercury were the nicest people..." I whirled back to look at him.  
  
He stopped and looked up, still grinning happily like a big   
puppy, his arms overfilling with souvenirs from the Alien Women of   
Mercury which consisted of a lot of posters of scantily clad women   
with fake blue wigs and antennas. He held up a picture of him and   
the 'women' in question with a cheery gesture. I snorted and put my   
fists on my waist, foot tapping.   
  
"Can we get on with this?" I asked, irritated. He looked to   
the heavens with a shrug before sighing.   
  
"All right party pooper, I have just the dare."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
I was far from happy. After all, who wouldn't be embarassed   
to be standing in wrinkled, damp clothes that smelled of duck next to   
a guy that every women in the place was drooling over in the hottest   
night club in Tokyo? Hypothetical question, I don't wanna know the   
answer, it'll only depress me.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked plaintively. Zoicite   
ignored my question completely and took my hand before dragging me   
through the lobby and into the main room.   
  
"Let's see," he mumbled to himself, "I know they just got   
here and should have an off night..." Deciding that he was babbling   
to himself I let myself be pulled along and looked around me. It was   
hard not to notice the scathing looks I was getting and my ears   
burned. It was obvious that I wasn't one of the cool people that   
belonged here and everyone but Zoicite knew it. I wasn't wanted in a   
place like this. I just reminded everyone here of things that they   
didn't want to think about until morning like responsibility, hard   
work, school.  
  
"Zoicite can we please go?" I begged in a small voice. A   
surprised gaze found mine.  
  
"One sec," he said absently as he cocked his head, perplexed   
by my unnerved attitude. "I don't much like this band either but   
we'll only be here for a minute. Aha!" I frowned and turned to where   
his eyes had been drawn. "I knew there would be at least one here!"   
I bit my lip. A sailor? Why on Mercury would he be looking for a   
sailor? Oh no...  
  
"Zoicite I am not doing that!" I said in a panicked voice.   
His absent gaze fixed on my face again before focusing and   
chuckling.  
  
"I know Ami-chan. I wasn't going to ask you to, at least not   
with him." His impundent grin shocked me back to the normal mood of   
irrability that I usually wallowed in when in his presence.   
  
"You know, one of these days I'm gonna..." I never got to   
finish my threat because he had already turned away and started   
dragging me the rest of the way to the bar where the sailor was having   
a beer.  
  
"Hay buddy!" Zoicite called out when we got within ear shot.   
"How would you like to do me and my friend a favor..." The young man   
looked up and studied us before a glint of interest sparked in his   
gray eyes.  
  
"Like what kind of favor?" Content that he had him hooked for   
whatever twisted scheme he had hatched up Zoicite took the stool next   
to the sailor and pulled me to stand by his side.  
  
"You see me and my friend have this little bet going..."   
Zoicite explained the situation and with each passing word the man's   
look of previous suspiscion and curiosity was replaced by a mirth   
filled one. He stopped Zoicite once to ask to see the pictures and   
the two men had a good chuckle over them. Finally Zoicite got to the   
point.  
  
"So... I just thought of another bet for Ami-chan here and I   
need a volunteer of your um caliber." The man, let's call him Bob,   
leaned forward.  
  
"What do I have to do?" he asked eagerly. Zoicite sat back,   
happier than a cat with catnip.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Ami's going to be doing all the   
work. And the double dare is... drum roll please... make Bob blush!"   
Now that sounds stupid but think dear readers. This is a sailor.   
He's heard it all! And me, little innocent sweet me, is suppose to   
make him blush. No problem. Yeah right. Me, Ami, who can't even   
make a good come back... unless I'm insulting Zoicite.   
  
A wicked gleam crept into my eyes. Oh this was going to be so   
good... but... I was actually having some fun. Could I really do that   
still? Did the idea of the man really still infuriate me that much?   
Unsure I let my azure gaze be drawn back to his.  
  
"Come on Ami-chan..." he whined. I shuddered at the annoying   
tone that absolutely dripped with eagerness for my demise. Oh yes, I   
could most certainly do this. I pictured his face firmly in my mind,   
closed my eyes, let all the cruel words he had ever spoken to me   
surface from the recesses of my memory, took a deep breath, and let it   
rip. I'm not sure how long I went on before I started to repeat   
certain words. It felt like a long time and my mouth was really   
dry. I stuttered over the last insult or two and stopped. Dead   
silence rung in my ears, even the noise from the rest of the club was   
gone. Not even the band was playing. I cautiously opened one   
sapphire eye and found myself the center of attention for every single   
person there, including a scarlet Bob and gaping Zoicite.  
  
The silence lasted another minute before the entire place was   
filled to the rafters with racous hooting, cat calls, applause, and   
wild cheering. Bob rubbed the back of his head self conciously.   
  
"Thanks," he said with a bit of a grin. "Haven't had a shock   
like that since the Clinton Project, umm I mean... Wow, where did you   
learn all those?" It was my turn to blush as I looked down at the   
ground.  
  
"My old school, where I lived before, was a Catholic School.   
You'd be surprised..." Bob interrupted me, enthuasiatic.   
  
"I went to Catholic School too!" I chuckled and turned to the   
thoroughly upset Zoicite.   
  
"How, what, huh?" he managed. I grinned as my eyes flickered   
to the empty stage; a very, very, very wicked thought crossing my   
mind. Oh Mercury, dare I? Would he ever forgive me? I thought of   
the Alien Women from Mercury and abruptly scowled. Even if he never   
forgave me it would be worth it.  
  
"Zoicite," I began as every person in the nightclub leaned   
eagerly forward to better hear the dare, "I double dare you to," I   
took a deep breath, "to strip on the stage." There was an instant of   
shock before the crowd roared with approval. An instant wasn't enough   
for him to recover though.  
  
"Wha, huh, ya mean... mommy."  
  
"Its okay Zoicite," I cooed as I patted his arm and smiled   
becomingly. "Not all the way of course, this is a respectable   
establishment but well..." A woman in the crowd shouted out the   
phrase I was searching for.  
  
"Hay buddy, we all wanna know, boxers or briefs?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Just a note, don't worry kiddies, no matter how bad   
it looks, well it wouldn't look *bad*, just inappropriate...ahem... I   
mean I'm not actually going to write out a strip scene. This is mild PG-13...   
*hears gusty sighs and rolls her eyes* Sorry...=) So don't be afraid   
to read the next chapter, kay? I think that's about it... email or review! 


	5. ...and ends in a flash of blue.

Dislcaimer: Ummm...thinking... Darn..sorry peoples...nothing creative   
comes to mind for the disclaimer so it'll have to be boring... *sighs*   
I don't Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm not making any profit   
what so ever off of these stories so please don't sue! Okay..there it   
is..dull huh? =) So ya'll its the last chapter! Hope everyone likes   
it...and there might, might be a sequel...eventually...  
*rubs hands together* All right, on with the show! Email me, I command   
you!, at   
  
inspiredthoughts@hotmail.com  
  
Or REVIEW!!!!  
  
Rated PG-13 for some mild language  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Double Dare Epilogue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Boxers of briefs, boxers of briefs..." I bit my lip but   
couldn't help but snicker as I bailed Zoicite out of jail. He turned   
his baleful stare on me. "You know what this is going to do to my   
reputation?" My grin grew as I patted his arm and tried to act sorry   
but the temptation was too much.   
  
"Well considering the reputation you brag about to the other   
generals probably wonders." His glare turned icy as we went to the   
pick up window and retrieved all his valuables.   
  
"Think of it this way," I tried to console. "You only got   
your jacket off before the cops came in and its not like it was a   
felony. Just a charge of attempted stripping in an unlicensed   
establishment. It's not like murder or anything." The gaze turned   
deadly.   
  
"Not yet," he muttered. I sniggered again and pretended not   
to hear. "Do you know how embarrassing that whole experience was?"   
Eyes dancing I confronted him.  
  
"How?" I asked eagerly. The storm clouds gathering in his   
face threatened to burst.  
  
"I was searched by a five hundred pound female officer named   
Butch. She gave me her phone number." My glee intensified.  
  
"Well, see the evening wasn't a total waste!" Zoicite growled   
as I chuckled.  
  
"Where did you get the bail money anyway?" I coughed,   
embarassed.   
  
"Well even though you just started you'd be amazed at how much   
money already had found its way to the stage..."  
  
"You are an evil evil person Ami." I stopped to look at him.  
  
"Remind me again who spent his second lifetime employed by the   
Negaverse?" Zoicite stopped too but his gaze was curious now.  
  
"I just don't get you," he murmured. Suddenly annoyed I   
scowled.  
  
"What's to get?"   
  
"Well you're so quiet and, geesh, nice and I think I have you   
all figured out. You're fun to annoy and easy to get mad but after   
tonight everything just seems different. You're gutsy! Who ever knew   
you had it in you." My grin came back and, not able to resist it   
Zoicite smiled also, even if it was a little strained.  
  
"Yeah we sure painted the town red huh?" I said softly.   
Zoicite's smile grew warmer and I shivered a bit but he abruptly   
sobered as if he remembered who he was with. He snorted.  
  
"I hate that saying." I nodded in agreement, for once.  
  
"Me too. I hate the color red. I've never really told anyone   
cause Rei would pound me but it so, so..."  
  
"Gaudy?" he finished for me. I nodded.  
  
"Yes! That's it." Eyes twinkling Zoicite laughed.   
  
"I just thought up a dare I know you'll never win!" Piqued I   
crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
"And what might that be oh unsurpassed genius?" He bent down   
until his nose touched mine.  
  
"Paint the town blue, literally."   
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Isn't this breaking and entering?" I asked plaintively as we   
climbed through the open window of the chemistry lab in my high   
school.  
  
"Well they left the window unlocked so I think it would just   
be entering but I don't think that's a crime."  
  
"What would it matter to you?" I snapped, irritated, "You   
already have a record unlike some of us." Zoicite sniffed.  
  
"Oh yes you, the perfect angel."   
  
"Well at least you have the perfect part down." We finally  
clambered through and hit the floor with two thuds.  
  
"I'm not responding to that. Come on get to work, let's see   
how good you really are."   
  
An hour later I thought I was nearing a breakthrough when   
Zoicite broke my concentration.  
  
"Are you almost done yet?" Without looking up I answered him.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're wretched?" He laughed as he sat   
on an empty table.  
  
"You tell me all the time." I sighed and went back to work.   
A moment later I spoke again.  
  
"Zoicite for Mercury's sake quit messing with the helium!"  
  
"Why should I?" squeaked a voice several octaves higher than   
normal.  
  
"Do men ever grow up?" I snapped. Zoicite giggled.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of, why should we? *Most* women are   
content to love us the way we are." He said pointedly. I ignored him   
and looked back to my work. Had I put three or four drops in   
already? With a shrug I added a few more for good measure.  
  
"I think I'm done." Zoicite swung off the table to peer at   
the jar of blue powder I held.  
  
"You really think this stuff will work?"   
  
"How should I know? There hasn't really been a lot of studies   
done in painting the town blue," I replied acidly. Zoicite peered at   
me.  
  
"Is it that time of the month?" I looked at him shocked for a   
moment before finding my wits, or more exactly my fist. Okay, okay I   
know violence doesn't solve anything but darn it felt good to punch   
him. Later he told me I had a wicked right hook. At the time though   
he fell over and hit the switch for the high powered ventilator which   
was used to suck up dangerous vapors if any accidents should happen in   
the lab. From there things went wrong.   
  
As the thing powered up Zoicite reached out and grabbed my   
ankle in retaliation. He yanked. As I fell the unsealed beaker with   
the powder flew up. The ventilator sucked up every speck of powder in   
an instant before the beaker fell and crashed to the floor.   
  
"Oh no," I gasped. Zoicite looked at me from his spot   
underneath me.  
  
"What do you mean oh no?" he wheezed. I looked nervously   
away.   
  
"Well I wanted to test the stuff first. I'm not really sure   
what it will do." Zoicite's eyes bulged.   
  
"What do you mean you don't know what it will do?"   
  
I stammered nervously. "Well I kind of im... improvised on a   
couple of parts." I said weakly. He pushed me off of him and offered   
me a hand up. We both stood unsteadily and looked at each other, faces   
white.  
  
"Hay Zoicite," I finally said, breaking the silence. "I   
double dare you to be the first to go outside."   
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well I guess those couple of drops made a lot of difference.   
The concoction was *suppose* to turn all stone work a temporary blue   
that would last about a week. Instead it turned all organic things   
within a radius that happened to span Tokyo a brilliant blue instead.   
Now that in itself wasn't too bad, what was truly awful was the effect   
it had on stones which wasn't quite as harmless. Somehow it changed   
the composition of the stone itself and weakened the chemical bonds.   
In other words, you know the song London Bridge is Falling Down? Well   
the city of Tokyo fell down.   
  
It was mostly the high rises and huge office buildings and   
what not and since it was so late no one got more than a few bruises   
or a broken bone or two since only the janitors and a few work-aholics   
were still there. The houses and smaller buildings weren't strained   
as much cause they were only a few stories so we didn't really destroy   
the entire city. Needless to say we were mortified though and highly   
afraid of what our friends were going to do to us. After all who else   
could have caused such mayhem?   
  
Although as a side note I never thought the senshi looked so   
nice. Sapphire really suites them. Of course Zoicite and I   
discussed it and decided to lay low since we were the only people in   
the city not blue because the powder never really entered the school   
but was expelled from it. Zoicite drove me home and said he'd call   
me. He hasn't. At this point I could cheerfully strangle him. I   
know, I know it's only been a day but still...   
  
I never thought I'd actually have fun with that pompous air   
bag but every time I close me eyes I see him, kissing a duck,   
stripping, ahem attempting to strip, blushing when we said good night   
at my apartment. Did he kiss me you ask dear readers? Nope, he was a   
perfect gentleman. Didn't I tell you he was wretched? He can kiss   
some stupid fowl but he can't even give me a peck on the cheek.  
  
Well I think that's all. I told you it wasn't my fault. Not   
really, I mean Lita and Nephrite started it and then Zoicite kept   
pushing. Lita set up the date, Nephrite told Zoicite my weakness and   
Zoicite... did I tell you he called me a wussie? Me! Anyway, I'm   
planning on going home and watching a chick flick with my stuffed blue   
platypus named Snickerdoodles. And I won't cry, I won't.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The woman frowned severely and closed her laptop as tears   
began to form. She brushed them angrily away as she stood and with   
her computer under her arm and trudged home. She fumbled for a moment   
with the key and went inside, glad that her mother was at the   
hospital, studying the effects the blue dye was having on people.   
  
Glad to have the house to herself the girl slammed her laptop   
on the counter, flung her shoes off, and stalked to her room, furious   
with herself. "Don't be such a baby," she whispered stiffly to   
herself, "this is the second time he's made you cry and he's not worth   
it. He's not."   
  
She opened the door to her room and stopped, cerulean eyes   
wide. Her floor, her bed was drowned in a sea of blue roses and on   
the middle of her bed lay a beautiful red dress. Shocked she waded to   
the dress and found her answering machine on top of it, its green   
light flashing insistently. With a trembling finger she pressed the   
play button.  
  
"Ami... this is Rei,"  
  
"And Mina,"  
  
"And Lita,"  
  
"And Serena," Rei's voice continued...  
  
"Now we want every *detail* of last night from you. I mean   
really, turning the town blue? I'm ashamed of you!" Mina's voice   
broke in.  
  
"Me too! You haven't even called to tell us if... you   
know..." Rei became exasperated.  
  
"Mina she can't see your eyebrows wiggle over the phone!"  
  
"Um... oh yeah..."  
  
"Anyway Ami call us later or else!" She smiled and scratched   
her head, not sure what the connection was between the room of roses   
and that message. Then another voice came over the machine.  
  
"Hello... is this thing working? Oh Ami-chan I left you a   
present in your room, hope you don't mind, I know it's your *favorite*   
color." She smiled through her suddenly present tears.  
  
"Wretch."  
  
"Now," his wonderful voice continued, "I know that our last   
date was great and all but I think we can top it, I know we can. So   
I'll pick you up at eight okay? Bye." Then there was silence. Her   
joy lasted all of thirty seconds before she became angry again.  
  
How dare he assume that she'd accept? How dare he act like   
she was his to command? How dare he! She'd show him, oh yes she   
would. Suddenly the voice continued.  
  
"And Ami-chan, I double dare you to come." Abruptly her rage   
melted away and she chuckled, shaking her head.   
  
She bit her lip and whirled around the room in her dress   
before a thought occured to her. She dashed back to the machine   
and replayed his message. A fake frown pulled at her lips and she   
shook her head ruefully to banish it. She hadn't even noticed that he   
called her Ami-chan. What more she didn't mind at all.   
  
She bit her lip and dug through a pile of roses to find her   
abandoned purse. She laughed gleefully as she pulled out her other   
pictures, the ones the nice cops at the station had given her. She   
stared at Zoicite's mug shots and her grin grew. It always paid to   
have black mail fodder.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So? So, so, so? You guys like? Email!!!! LOL...   
Or Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/keitree 


End file.
